Shadows Of The Mind
by LttleDvl
Summary: PRSPD/Babylon 5 crossover. A crime isn't exactly what it appears and it leads the way to a much more sinister plot. Five unlikely people must work together to unravel the mystery before it leads to a deadly war.


Bridge slowly made his way through the crowded customs line. He'd heard that it could take some time for travelers to pass through the station's security checkpoint, but he had no idea that it would take quite this long. It had been a long trip to begin with; cramped and crowded aboard the small shuttle, he couldn't help feeling as if he'd been squashed into a tiny tin can with a bunch of other people. During the long hours of flight, their close proximity had begun to wear on his mind. He'd certainly have to do better at blocking out stray thoughts, this he knew, since there were a lot more people on board the station than the shuttle. Despite its size, it could still be counted as close quarters, especially for someone who had to constantly block out the minds of others.

He sighed a little in relief as he finally drew within sight of the security checkpoint. He arched an eyebrow slightly at the sight of a Narn checking identicards, the bald head and trademark mottled spots marking the alien for what he was, but made no other outward remark. During his briefing, he'd been told any number of things about the current situation on board Babylon 5, but a few of those he doubted, despite the source. Hearing that Narn staffed part of the security force was one of the things he hadn't quite believed, but now he couldn't dismiss it as it was staring him directly in the face.

"Identicard, please."

Bridge said nothing and produced his pass, handing it over to the alien. The security officer slid it into his reader, then glanced at the newcomer briefly. "Wait there," pointing off to one side of the doorway.

Bridge sighed in exasperation as he moved out of the flow of traffic; the very idea of more waiting less than thrilling, but did as he was told without complaint or protest. He attempted to remain completely still, as PsiCorps training always emphasized that a Telepath should never show any outward signs of discomfort or irritability. In fact, their training was supposed to teach one how to never show any emotion of any kind. Bridge had never fully managed that particular trick. He knew, all too well, that sometimes his feelings got the better of him, and it showed, breaking that perfect PsiCorps mask. It was part of the reason that he was ranked as a P6 and not a P8. Or even P7.

His lack of mastery at blocking out all other minds was another apparent shortcoming as well. His mentor had been thoroughly disappointed when he'd failed that exam. Try as he might, he could only block strong emotions to a point. And that control slipped even further if he was under fire from more than one source. All in all, he could be counted as a failure in the eyes of PsiCorps. Which made his sudden appointment as the PsiCorps Liaison to Babylon 5 that much more puzzling.

Thoughts beginning to wander, he took in the surroundings of the station. Display screens scrolling arrivals and departures of shuttle and transports took up nearly the entire wall opposite him. The broadcast system spouted the same information in a variety of different languages. People roamed about, waiting anxiously for friends or family to arrive or wishing someone safe journey as they departed. Others just hurried their way through, oblivious to the comings and goings of others. Probably business travelers, whose minds were likely only on their upcoming dealings. Lights, sounds, smells all assaulted him, but he did his best to ignore it. Above it all, 'Welcome to Babylon 5' blazed down in bright neon blue. He shut it all out, reflecting upon the events of the past few days which had passed in a blinding blur.

One day, he'd been working as lowly assistant at PsiCorps headquarters, doing the most menial of tasks, largely ignored by his fellows. In the next, he found himself being briefed on the intricacies and politics between the new independent state of Babylon 5 and Earth. He'd been so flooded with information that much of it was still a jumble in his mind and he idly wondered if he'd ever be able to sort it all out. But his musings were suddenly interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Mr. Carson."

Bridge detected a note of contempt and distaste at the mention of his name. He turned to glance at the man who had addressed him, taking quick note of the sharp black and gray uniform.

"Mr. Allen, I presume," he spoke easily. "Head of Babylon 5 security. Pleased to meet you."

Bridge offered his hand in greeting, but the other man just glared at the black leather glove with disgust and pressed on. "So you know who I am already, huh? Reading my thoughts?"

Slowly retracting his hand, Bridge put on a mask of calm, trying to project a sense of ease towards the security officer. "No, Mr. Allen. I knew who you were by your rank." He pointed briefly at the small slips of gold that adorned the other man's shoulders. "And I would never read your thoughts without your consent. It's the first thing a telepath is taught. It isn't right to invade another's privacy."

"Yah, yah," Zack Allen spoke condescendingly. "Like we ain't heard that one before. Come on, I'll take you to see the Captain."

Bridge blinked in surprise. "But I wasn't told that I would have to meet with her just yet. Surely, there must be some kind of mistake."

"Nope, no mistake. As soon as we heard you were aboard, the Captain insisted upon seeing you immediately. She wants to have a few words with you."

He didn't particularly like the sound of that, but nodded slightly and followed the Security Chief through the crowded corridors of Babylon 5. Though he was careful to keep up his mask of unfeeling, he couldn't help being nervous at the thought of seeing Captain Lochley. Truth be told, he was a bit apprehensive about the whole prospect.

------------------------

It took nearly all of his will to force himself to remain still and not fidget as he waited not-so-patiently for the Captain to finish conducting her current business. He stood at the edge of the doorway, half-in, half-out between her office and the hallway as Zack Allen stood opposite him.

"And make sure those lifts get a thorough inspection this time," she was saying, voice tinted with undisguised irritation, "We don't need any more accidents. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

A figure in a technical operations uniform scurried past Bridge and Zack motioned for him to step in. The room was actually quite open and airy, the huge window that took up nearly an entire wall, offered quite the impressive view of the hydroponics garden below. The Earthforce shield hung high upon the grey-blue wall, behind the Captain's desk. A few mementos and plaques lined the two small shelves behind her as she looked up at the two new arrivals.

"Captain," the Security Chief spoke, "Mr. Bridge Carson, as you requested."

Zack fell into a loose at-ease stance as Bridge stepped forward. "Captain Lochley, I..."

"Mr. Carson," she cut him off, "As you can see I'm very busy, so I'll keep this short and to the point. I don't know why the PsiCorps suddenly decided we needed to have a liaison on board, but I don't like it. In fact, I initially refused their request outright." She strode over to stand directly in front of him, giving him a measuring look. Bridge felt as if she were trying to weigh his very soul. "But President Sheridan felt that it would show a token of good will on our part and further peaceful relations with Earth. While I can see the logic in that, I still don't like it."

She turned sharply on her heel and walked over to stand behind her desk, giving him another cold stare. "While I don't have anything personal against you, Mr. Carson, Babylon 5 has not had the best of relations with PsiCorps or telepaths these past few years and it tends to make one...edgy."

Reclaiming her seat, she continued to stare him down. "I won't go over the details of your assignment here, I'm sure you know them as well if not better than I do, so I'll spare you that part." Leaning forward slightly in her chair, she leveled him another stare that sent cold shivers down his spine. "Whatever business you conduct while here on the station, is exactly that; your business. As long as it doesn't interfere with the operations of this station or anyone else's, you're free to do as you please. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. But," she stabbed the air with a warning finger, "if you do _anything _that puts this station or its occupants at risk, I'll have you on the first transport out of here so fast that it'll leave your head spinning. Is that understood?"

Bridge swallowed self-consciously. Whatever kind of briefing he'd been expecting from the Captain, this certainly wasn't it. "Yes, Ma'am," he acknowledged softly.

"Good," she replied crisply, "I assume you know the way to your quarters or do you need Mr. Allen to continue to escort you?"

He could tell there was another underlying warning in her question, but he wasn't sure why it was there or what it was for. "Yes, ma'am. I know where it is."

"Then you're dismissed." Without another word or even further acknowledgement, she turned her attention to the reports scattered about her desk.

Bridge turned on his heel and strode out, briefly paused in his flight by a hand on his arm.

"Blue sector," Zack told him curtly. "That's where you need to go." He leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowing, "And just so you know, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

He let go and stalked off quickly, leaving Bridge alone to finally release the huge breath of air he'd been holding in during the last several moments. He slumped against the corridor wall briefly, rubbing at his temples; the headache that had started on the shuttle having increased in magnitude after his 'briefing' with Captain Lochley.

It was less a briefing and more of an ultimatum, not completely unlike an interrogation. Though why he was being interrogated, Bridge couldn't begin to fathom. And the hostility! He'd been warned that Babylon 5 was less than friendly towards his kind, but he hadn't honestly believed that bit of information either, until now. Clearly, Captain Lochley and Chief Allen didn't trust him, or even seem to like him for that matter, and Bridge couldn't possibly understand why. Their obvious dislike, distrust and agitated states grated against his already weakened shields, leaving his head feeling as if it were ready to split open at any second.

Drawing in a deep breath, he collected his bag from where he'd dropped it on the corridor floor and began his descent into the lower levels of the station. In search of his quarters and the promise of rest. He only hoped he didn't run across any further trouble before he got there.


End file.
